


ORACLE: OVERWATCH'S GRAND REOPENING - Overwatch Character/Lorelai Intro

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH ORACLE [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: Quickly realising that she has become a weapon, Lorelai sides with her conscience, which tells her that she is too dangerous and could be used to accomplish terrible deeds in the world. Not trusting either side, she makes a run for it. As the gunslinger and Reyes fight over her, she decides to make a different choice. Little did she know, other members of Overwatch would step in and save her life. However, when they put her into quarantine out of mistrust of her new Supersoldier AI, she begins to wonder if they're really as heroic as she thought.
Series: OVERWATCH ORACLE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647733





	ORACLE: OVERWATCH'S GRAND REOPENING - Overwatch Character/Lorelai Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Overwatch. It is owned by Blizzard. Duh :P I only own the story and Lorelai and ORACLE as OCs :)  
> Hope you enjoy the story though! :D
> 
> TW: Attempted Suicide. Just in this Chapter.

Lorelai looked back and forth between the two of them and thought carefully about her decision.

_I really want to make a difference in the world, but... with Talon, wouldn’t I be hurting the world more than helping it? I’ve heard bad things about both Overwatch and Talon, but Talon seems far worse than Overwatch. Even so, I really like Reyes..._

After a minute or two, Lorelai sighed deeply and turned her head towards Reyes. “I’m sorry, Reyes, but I can’t go with you... I wish I could, but Talon just... doesn’t sound like a good fit for me. I don’t want to cause chaos. Hell, I don’t even want a ton of power or anything; I just want to save people and make the world a better place. I just... I just wish that I could show you what life could really be like because I know you’ve seen a lot of the bad, but not much of the good.” She admitted, her eyes welling up with tears.

Reyes’ head tilted downwards ever so slightly before a growl emanated from his throat and he snarled, “You think you have a choice in the matter? You’re the property of Talon now. You’re coming with me.” In a flash, he dissipated into smoke and appeared behind her, knocking the guns out of her hands, grabbing one of them, and putting it against her head while his other arm wrapped around her neck.

“Reyes... please...” Lorelai begged, tugging gently against the arm around her throat.

“Don’t give me that shit. Don’t act like you cared. Everyone is just in it for their own sakes. Given the choice, they’re not going to sacrifice themselves, they’re going to save their own asses.”

Lorelai, although stung by his words, took a deep breath in and stared dead ahead at the roguish gunslinger, waiting for his next move.

“Please. We both know you’re not gonna hurt her. Not while she has the Supersoldier tech inside of her. Let her go. Now.”

Reyes chuckled darkly. “Talon stole the tech, but the place we got it from is going to be recreating it. We can afford to wait a bit longer till we get it, but I can’t have this tech falling into the hands of Overwatch, or anyone else for that matter.”

 _Is this true?_ Lorelai thought to herself. _They’re just going to be able to get more of this tech?_ Tears welled up in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks.

The robotic voice sounded in her head once more saying, _“Sensors indicate this is a bluff. In all reality, Talon stole the technology, destroyed the plans, killed the scientists involved, and blew up the facility. It cannot be recreated.”_ Lorelai gasped slightly in response to this. 

_And you... what is your name?_

_"I have no name, but my ID is ΘR4CLΕ."_

_"Alright then, may I call you Oracle for short? Only because that's what it looks when written, and it would take WAY too long to say 'Phi, R, Four, C, L, Epsilon.'"  
_

_"That is an acceptable name," Oracle responded; her voice a bit more energetic than before._

_"Are you... happy to have a name?" Lorelai questioned her, interested at the idea that an Omnic might have emotions._

_"Happiness is not in my programming," she answered back, "however, I can learn emotion from you. I believe the word 'excited' is more accurate."_

Lorelai smirked. _Alright well, Oracle, I'm counting on you. Will you please help me out of this mess?_

_"Affirmative."_

As Reaper shoved the gun roughly against her head, Lorelai took a deep breath, dropped her body weight, causing him to lose his balance, and slithered out of his grasp. She rolled around to the other side of him and kicked the gun out of his hand before attacking him.

“I knew... you were bluffing... and since that’s the case, and I’m the only one with this, then no one should have this technology! It’s too dangerous to be used by anyone!” Lorelai declared, running as quickly as she could towards the tallest building she could find. She turned her head to see the Reaper catching up to her. Suddenly, he was derailed in his pursuit by McCree, who threw a flashbang at him and punched him across the mask with his metal arm. They began to fight, leaving Lorelai to make her way up to the top of the building she had set her sights on. As she burst through the door leading out onto the roof and looked over the edge, her survival instincts kicked in, and she swallowed hard as her heart began to pound.

“They... they say that Omnics are living creatures, and I know you and I share a body now, so... I know you and I both don’t want to die, but we’re talking about the greater good here. We’re a weapon, you and I, and if anyone gets their hands on us, we could be used for great evil.” Lorelai spoke aloud, her breath catching in her throat.

 _“_ _There is a 67.9% chance that we could be a force for great good. However, there is a still a 32.1% chance that we could be reprogrammed or brainwashed to do great evil. If we are destroyed, there is an 83.7% chance that the world will be better off. I will abide by whichever choice you make.”_ Oracle informed her.

“Thanks Oracle. For the time I’ve known you, you’ve been wonderful.”

 _“My pleasure.”_ Lorelai took a deep breath and closed her eyes before falling off the building.

As the wind rushed against her body and blew her hair violently around her face, she hoped she was doing the right thing and squinted her eyes closed even harder. That was when she heard yelling from below her and felt a powerful force slam into her, grabbing her by the hand at the same time. The person who had grabbed Lorelai was yelling. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful angel with golden hair, blue eyes, and glowing wings.

_I’m... I’m dead... I’m seeing an angel. Ooh, She’s angry though..._

_“Negative. That is Doctor Angela Ziegler of Overwatch. Estimated kills: 32 Lives Saved: 768.”_

_Oh, so I’m alive... okay then... what—_

Suddenly, a stray bullet from Reaper’s gun below pierced through one of Dr. Ziegler’s wings, causing her to tilt violently as she clung to Lorelai.

“Urg... Reinhardt! I can’t hold her! I need help!” She screeched, squeezing Lorelai’s hand in desperation.

_What’s a... Reinhardt? Or who, rather?_

“Reinhardt!” She yelled, her grip loosening on Lorelai’s hand. Dr. Ziegler struggled to keep hold of it, but then let go, reaching out to Lorelai as she continued her chaotic descent. Lorelai flipped around in mid air, catching a glimpse underneath her of what appeared to be a giant Omnic with a blue shield, which he held up towards her.

 _Ah, so that’s a Reinhardt..._ Her body hit it with a loud thud and she slumped over, unconscious.

The sound of gentle, steady beeping awakened Lorelai, and her eyes fluttered open. She glanced around at a white room filled with medical equipment and saw herself attached to several monitors. The beeping of her heart monitor increased as she began to panic. She ripped the wires and IVs off of her and jumped out of the stretcher she was in, cautiously scanning her surroundings to figure out where she was.

 _A hospital... I’m in a hospital... must be. I had a seizure or something and that was just a weird trippy dream. It didn’t really happen..._ She walked all around the room she was in, but couldn’t find a single door or window to escape through. _No, this isn’t a hospital... so where...?_

“Hello?! Let me out!” She cried out into the room. Even though she couldn’t see an entrance or exit, she had a gut feeling that someone was watching.

“Greetings. I am Dr. Angela Ziegler. I am your attending physician.” She heard over the speakers in the room. She recognised the voice instantly.

“Wait...! You’re the angel from earlier who saved me!” Lorelai declared.

She heard a small giggle over the intercom before a gentle reply of, “I’m sure my wings make me look as such, but they are merely the product of the brilliant minds of biomedical engineers.” She cleared her throat and in a more serious tone continued, “I apologise for not being able to speak with you in person and for quarantining you in this room, but at the moment you are... foreign to us here. We want to make sure you are safe. Right now... your body is a weapon, and we don’t know how you’ll choose to use it.”

A short gasp escaped Lorelai’s throat, and she quickly protested. “I’m not a weapon! Or rather, I won’t stand to be used as such! You have no right to keep me here! I’ll never work for Talon!”

“Talon? No, I am with Overwatch. You are safe now. We are simply trying to figure out where you will be. You see, you are a civilian who has been granted a lot of power. You are not like the rest of us here who have been fighting for years on a battlefield. You have no idea what’s at stake here. Please be patient. We will figure this out.”

A low growl emanated from Lorelai’s throat and she balled her fists up. “You say you’re not with Talon, but you’re just like them! Controlling everything and everyone! You say I’m safe and yet you leave me in a blank room with no one in sight! I’m not going to just sit here and take this!” She bit back.

“Well, there is nothing at the moment that you can do. Now please, be patient and I will be back in thirty minutes with a meal for you.” Lorelai gaped at Dr. Ziegler’s words.

_I’m in a fucking cage being treated like some kind of animal! I want to get out!_

_“_ _Would you care for some assistance?”_ Oracle chimed in.

_Absolutely! Please help me!_

_“Accessing memory banks.”_ She hummed. Lorelai waited patiently for some sort of hint at what she should do.

 _“Location verified.”_ Several serial numbers of pieces of equipment flashed into in her line of sight through Oracle’s scanner, and she continued, _“These serial numbers represent products from the military base at Watchpoint Gibraltar. It is owned by Overwatch. According to the blueprints of this base, there should be a hidden maintenance panel along the wall.”_

Lorelai gazed around, guided by Oracle until she saw the panel flashing red in her line of sight. She followed Oracle’s instruction and took the panel off, pressing the button to open the door. A sigh of relief escaped Lorelai as she stepped out of the room into an empty hallway.

 _“_ _A word of caution, Lorelai. Watchpoint Gibraltar is on an island. We will have to commandeer a vehicle in order to make our escape.”_

_What?!_

Alarms blared loudly throughout the building. “The quarantined subject has escaped. Use caution,” a smooth robotic voice sounded overhead, causing Lorelai’s heart to go into a frenzy.

_Oracle! You’re going to have to help me get past the doors in this place!_

_“Understood.”_

Lorelai raced through the building, trying her best to remain unseen by anyone.


End file.
